Acquaintances Renewed
by LadySheDevil
Summary: Sapphire meets up with her childhood friend Gourry and they team up to fight the dragon king, Gaav. Rated R for possible future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Acquaintances Renewed  
By: LadySheDevil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the moves except for Sapphire.  
  
Chapter One  
  
And So It Begins.  
  
Once upon time there was a young maiden that went by the name Sapphire. Sapphire wasn't your typical girl. She was a magician girl and she continuously fell in love, or what she thought was love, with different guys. Until one day something happened that changed her life.  
  
One day while she was walking through the woods next to her house she heard a voice off to her left. As she followed it, the voice got louder and became distinctly the voice of a young man. Suddenly, the path parted into an opening where there stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her breath was immediately taken away when she realized that it was her childhood friend from the days of elementary school. He had changed so much. He had grown taller and had many muscles about his body. She could not believe it was he. She had not seen him since the last day of elementary school. He went by the name of Gourry.  
  
He didn't stop his singing until he heard her sneeze. When he saw her he went and plucked her right out the bushes with one hand.  
  
"Hello, sweet Sapphire." he said.  
  
"Is that really you young Gourry?" she asked.  
  
"The one and only." he said flashing his dazzling white smile.  
  
"Wonderful, but may I request that you return me to my standing position." she said after she came back to reality.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Where have you been all of these years, Gourry?" she asked straightening out her dress.  
  
"Traveling to broaden my knowledge of the world." he said realizing how much she had grown since their days in school together.  
  
"Were there any creatures to be slain?" she asked noticing the gleaming sword at his side.  
"A few dragon's in Romania," he said trying to recall all of his bouts. "And a couple of evil leprechauns in Ireland."  
  
"I hope you weren't hurt at all." she said sympathetically, running worst- case scenarios through her head.  
  
"I escaped each one unscathed, not to say so much about my opponents." he said smiling down at her.  
  
"I had my own bouts here at home." she said.  
  
"Demonstrate your technique for me." he said standing back.  
  
"Ok," she said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!" she yelled as a powerful, bright, energy ball shot out of her hands.  
  
Gourry blinked his eyes as the trees that were in front of him disappeared. The circle that was formed by the blast had a diameter of about 2 miles and was about 4 miles around.  
  
"Wow. The last time I saw you, you could hardly make a spark come out." said Gourry obviously impressed.  
  
Sapphire's eyes gleamed at his compliment and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You are beautiful." he said in a daze.  
  
She stared at him after this comment. She had always liked him, but could he feel the same.  
  
"Sapphire!" called a deep voice.  
  
"Oh no, it's my father." said Sapphire trying to find which way it came from.  
  
"Meet me later at the pub." said Gourry as he disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Sapphire!" came her father's voice to her right.  
  
"Hello father." she said giving her father a hug.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Just exploring." she said.  
  
"You know I don't want you out here alone. You could be meeting up with boys. Not until."  
  
"I know, I know. Not until I'm 16." she said.  
  
He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go home. They say that Gaav will attack tonight." he said suddenly serious.  
  
"He won't do anything we taught him a lesson last time." she said.  
  
"Well even so, I don't want you going out tonight." he said looking her in the eye.  
  
"But, father."  
  
" No buts." he said.  
  
"Ok." she said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Now let's go home. Your mother has dinner ready." said her father as he turned around.  
  
As she followed, she made up her plan on getting out of the house that night.  
  
After dinner Sapphire's parents went straight to bed. After a couple of minutes, she checked to se if they were asleep. When this was confirmed she snuck out of the door and ran all the way to the pub.  
  
When she got there Gourry was sitting at the bar waiting for her. He stood up as she came into the door.  
  
"Glad you could come." said Gourry.  
  
"I almost didn't make it." she told him.  
  
"Your father heard about Gaav?" he asked more seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think he will attack?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, but if he does I'll be ready for him." Gourry said standing up once more puffing out his chest.  
  
"Oh really," said Sapphire laughing. "And I'll be right by your side.  
  
They sat there and had a couple of ales.  
  
"Do you remember that day I wanted to see you?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Sapphire looking down into her glass.  
  
"Why didn't you come to meet me?" he asked in a hurt way.  
  
"Because. I knew you were leaving.and I just couldn't.." she said as she looked away, her voice trailing off.  
  
He was shocked at how hesitant she was.  
  
"I had something important to tell you that day." Gourry said continuing.  
  
She looked at him and he saw the shimmer of her sapphire pale, blue eyes in the candlelight.  
  
"What was it?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"Well, I love you, Sapphire." he said taking her hands in his.  
  
She couldn't believe the words she had just heard.  
  
"I've loved since the first day I saw you. Do you remember that day in kindergarten, when that bully had pushed you into the mud and I came and beat him up? You were beautiful even that day when you were covered from head to toe in mud. It was on that day that I said that I would always protect you." He said gazing deep into her eyes.  
  
Sapphire did remember that day, because it was also the day that she too feel in love with him. From that day forth he was always her knight in shining armor.  
  
"I do remember." she said smiling.  
  
"Then tell me you feel the same."  
  
"I love you." she said.  
  
Suddenly, a man burst through the door. He was breathing heavily as he tried to speak.  
  
"He's.he's .coming.Gaav." he said as he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Gaav." said Gourry through clenched teeth, his hand on his sword.  
  
Then, he ran through the door to find Gaav and take him on.  
  
"Gourry! Wait!" Sapphire cried as he disappeared behind the door.  
  
LSD: That's the first chapter I plan on writing more if I get any reviews and I'll only put it up if people like it. So, please review. Please. 


	2. The Fighting Commences

Acquaintances Renewed  
By: LadySheDevil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the moves except for Sapphire.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Fighting Commences.  
  
Gourry didn't have to run far before he met Gaav.  
  
"Gaav!" he yelled at the red-haired dragon king standing over a blazing fire, which used to be a village.  
  
"Ah, young Gourry, when did you return?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you, Gaav!" Gourry yelled.  
  
Then, he jumped up as he drew his sword and slashed Gaav across the face. Gaav only laughed at his effort, for it had only left a scratch on this powerful monster.  
  
"Is that all you've got, Gourry?" he asked laughing.  
  
"You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought." said Gourry.  
  
"Now it's my turn." said Gaav smiling menacingly.  
  
"Gourry!"  
  
Just as Gourry turned around a shield appeared before him just as Gaav fired a deathblow.  
  
"Sapphire, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I told you I'd be by your side." she said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"But this is dangerous you could get killed." he said trying to reason with her.  
  
"I don't care Gourry. I said I would be by your side. Anyways, I've fought him twice before." she said seriously.  
  
"Ok," he said seeing that he wasn't going to get her to change her mind. "I'll distract him while you attack from behind.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, Miss Sapphire would like to join in as well." said Gaav.  
  
"You're going down Gaav!" yelled Gourry launching his distraction.  
  
As they were engaged in combat, with Gaav surely winning since he was holding all of Gourry's slashes with a finger, Sapphire snuck behind Gaav.  
  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!!" she yelled launching her Giga Slave attack.  
  
As it hit Gaav he fell to the ground, but quickly recovered.  
  
"That was a sneaky trick Miss Sapphire." he said smirking.  
  
"That was no trick." she said.  
  
"Well, now let me try," said Gaav now with an evil, cynical look on his face. "GAAV SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As Sapphire tried to get away she fell over a wrecked cart. Just as she thought she was about to meet her doom Gourry came faster than the speed of light and saved her just as Gaav released his attack.  
  
"Are you ok?" Gourry asked as Gaav searched for where they might have gone.  
  
"Yes. You saved me." she said her eyes watering.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Oh Gourry, thank you." she said throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Awwwww, Kodak moment. To bad it has to end." said Gaav finally discovering where they had hidden.  
  
After he said this, he blasted Gourry in the chest out into the open.  
  
"Gourry!" Sapphire yelled as she saw her blonde headed warrior land in a heap unmoving.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gaav maniacally as he walked towards Gourry's body.  
  
"Gaav!" yelled Sapphire, as he was about to kick Gourry in his ribs.  
  
"What is it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"You have killed my one true love and now you are going to pay!" she yelled as she walked towards him.  
  
"You're nothing." said Gaav losing interest in her and retuning to the torturing of Gourry. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" she spoke as the three talismans located on her wrists and chest lit up when she aligned them. Gaav still did not stop his attack. "Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction: RAGNA BLADE!" she yelled. Gaav turned around and saw a 10-foot black energy blade before him. "How could you have been able to cast that spell?" Asked Gaav as he was suddenly frightened. Gourry stood up as he regained his strength. As he saw the black blade he knew that Sapphire had once again called the Lord of Darkness, the mother of all chaos. "Sapphire!" he yelled. Just as he called her name, Sapphire swung the blade and cut Gaav right in two. He then disappeared, since he was weakened to defeat. Sapphire collapsed. "Sapphire!" Gourry yelled once again as he ran towards her. "I guess I put to much into that one." she said smiling wearily. Then, she fainted. Three days later she had regained her full strength and was getting ready for a long journey. She had just turned 16 the day before and her father allowed her to see Gourry. He was going on this journey with her as her protector. They were going in search of the Claire Bible.  
  
"Why do you have to find this Bible?" Sapphire's mother asked. "So that I can find a spell strong enough to defeat all monsters." said Sapphire as she closed her bag. "But you don't know where it is." her mother said. "I know mama, but I have to so that I can protect our country and you and father." Sapphire said looking her mother in the eyes. "Ok then Sapphire, if you must." her mother said giving her a hug and a kiss good bye. "Good bye, I'll come back soon." said Sapphire as she ran out the door. "Bye, father!" she yelled as she ran down the road pass the fields, where her father was turning up the soil. When she reached the end of the road Gourry was standing there waiting for her. "You ready?" Gourry asked. "I'm ready for everything. Come on." she said taking off down the road. "Where are we going?" Gourry asked as he ran after her. "We'll never know until we get there." she said laughing. LSD: I'm writing a new chapter, so please review and give me some new ideas 


	3. Good Firends Or New Enemies?

Acquaintances Renewed  
By: LadySheDevil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the moves except for Sapphire.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Old Friends.or New Enemies?  
  
"Sapphire, can we stop at a village? I'm hungry." Whined Gourry.  
  
"Oh, stop whining, sweetheart." She said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.  
  
"Well, if you cared for me you'd let us stop in a village," he said.  
  
She didn't say anything but just kept walking.  
  
"Sapphire," he whined some more, "Sapphire!"  
  
Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Gourry!" Sapphire exclaimed alarmed as she ran to his side.  
  
She wore a look of deep worry and concern as she flipped the golden- haired man onto his back.  
  
"Gourry?" she asked again as she brought her face close to his.  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Gourry had kissed her and was wearing an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, you! You can be so unbearable at times!" she yelled turning away from him.  
  
"I love you, too." He said smiling lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Just for that we won't stop in the next village." She said smiling wickedly. "Sapphire, come on." Gourry started to whine again.  
  
At that moment they heard laughter coming from the woods. Gourry jumped in front of Sapphire hand on his sword.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Gourry looking around.  
  
Then, the laughter came closer as a familiar red-haired sorceress came out of the shadows.  
  
"Lina?!" Gourry asked not believing what he saw before him.  
  
"Yes, love. It is I, the beautiful, genius sorceress, Lina Inverse." She said flashing him a smile.  
  
"Lina?" Sapphire asked from behind Gourry's back.  
  
"Sapphire?" Lina asked looking at the figure behind Gourry. "What are you doing here?  
  
"I'm traveling with Gourry." Sapphire said staring coldly at Lina.  
  
"Gourry, explain." Lina said glaring daggers at Gourry.  
  
"Uhh.umm.well," he stammered before he was cut off.  
  
"My Gourry doesn't have to explain anything." Said Sapphire her eyebrow twitching above her pale, blue eyes.  
  
"Your Gourry?!" Lina asked enraged, "What is this wench talking about, Gourry?"  
  
Gourry just stood there between the two not sure what to do.  
  
"WENCH! Who are you calling a WENCH? You.you. whore!" Sapphire yelled in her defense.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Is that the best you can come up with? I was talking to Gourry anyways." Lina said, "Ahhhh!" she yelled as she was hit with a fireball. "That's what you get, bitch!" Sapphire said as she smiled dusting off her hands.  
  
"Why, you!" Lina yelled.  
  
Then, Lina started to chant the spell to the Dragon Slave.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Sapphire yelled at her as she to started chanting.  
  
"Dragon Slave!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
The surrounding area within a 4-mile radius was demolished. Just as Lina and Sapphire were about to go at it again, Gourry picked them both up by the back of their shirts.  
  
"Now ladies, stop with the fighting." He said holding them farther apart as Sapphire tried to kick Lina in the face.  
  
"Well, she shouldn't be going around with my boyfriend!" Lina yelled pointing at Sapphire.  
  
"Your boyfriend?!" Sapphire yelled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Your boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Gourry asked confused.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about Gourry Gabriev. You know that you've been my boyfriend ever since we left the village to travel the world." Said Lina looking at Gourry.  
  
"Since you left the village? You left together?" Sapphire asked quieting down.  
  
"Yes. Are you hard of hearing?" Lina asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"No. I hear you." Sapphire said breaking free of Gourry's grasp.  
  
"Sapphire." Gourry said as she dusted herself off. He was silenced as she put her finger up.  
  
"Don't." she said a cold look in her eyes.  
  
Then, to his surprise, she turned to look at Lina.  
  
"I don't care what you say about what went on between you and Gourry. All I know is that he's mine now and that's all that matters." She said as she stared straight into Lina's eyes.  
  
"Humph, and I don't care what you say."  
  
"Come on, Gourry." Sapphire said.  
  
Gourry looked at Sapphire, confused by what had happened, but followed anyways. They had been walking for about an hour before she stopped.  
  
"Why are you following us?" she asked.  
  
"I know you're looking for the Claire Bible and so am I, so I decided to follow you." Lina said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Then don't sneak and just ask if you can come!" yelled Sapphire fed up with Lina at this point.  
  
"Fine then. Can I come?" asked Lina her voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You stay out of my way and don't mess with me."  
  
"What? Fine."  
  
"Then keep up." Sapphire said.  
  
LSD: So how did you like it? Please review. I need help writing the next chapter. If you want to help me send me a review with your e-mail address and I'll tell you the plot. 


End file.
